Second Foxden war
For information on the two-week war which preceded this conflict, please click here. The Second Foxden war was a four-day armed conflict, fought by the combined forces of EPOSS and former members of the Foxden Defence Force, and the Government of Foxden. It was a part of the greater Foxden Civil War. It began on 23 March 2014 with the signing of the Treaty of Endstone, which ended the two-week-long First EPOSS war and began a combined rebel movement against the government. It concluded on 27 March with the sale of EPOSS to the government and their subsequent disbandment. Timeline Prior to 23 March On 21 March, there were reports of a pro-EPOSS rally outside an FDF building which was quickly quashed and covered up by FDF officials. However, the FDF could not hide the growing anti-government sentiment within the group. 23 March During the late evening of 23 March, large pro-EPOSS rallies occurred outside FDF buildings, and there were reports of "mobs of FDF rioters" attacking government property and siding with EPOSS. Later that night, the Treaty of Endstone was passed. The FDF switched sides, and then amalgamated into EPOSS. The First EPOSS war was over, but EPOSS announced that they would continue their anti-government fight. 24 March At midnight on 24 March, the Foxden Defence Force ceased to exist. Operations were taken over by EPOSS. During the late afternoon, numerous barricades were erected outside government offices and around the Spawntower compound. The barricades, somewhat symbolically, were made of endstone, as a nod to the previous day's Treaty of Endstone. Each barricade had a sign on it stating "closed by EPOSS, now give us our kingdom". The latter of the barricades caused serious disruption for a number of hours, as all players ranked Villager or below were unable to escape the compound. Players ranked Citizen or above were able to teleport out, however. The disruption remained in place until a government raid cleared the barricades several hours later. One person was killed after fires were lit at a violent rally outside the Mall. Immediately after, two suicidal EPOSS members jumped from the roof of a tall building into a bustling crowd in a reported divebombing attempt. At around 8pm, after a meeting between EPOSS officials and the government in Parliament ended in failure, protests outside Parliament turned violent. Numerous protesters climbed to the roof and lowered the Foxden flag, before raising the rebel flag. Several people were killed after falling from the rooftop. Several protesters constructed a makeshift TNT cannon above the roof which was used to send primed explosives through the roof of Parliament. In the resultant bombings, seven people were killed; officials described how TNT "rained through the roof" and caused serious damage "on all floors". 25 March During the morning of 25 March, EPOSS rioters attacked the Mall, ripping up the access road and destroying one of the fountains. Another fountain was overloaded, causing it to flood surrounding areas; fires were lit in the general vicinity of the Mall. Rioters then moved on to attack the Spleef Arena, destroying and setting fire to the remains of the spectator access stairs; further damage was caused to a local garden, reportedly of an EPOSS member who had defected, when the path was ripped up and the remains set alight. 26 March During the afternoon of 26 March, the Government of Foxden launched an aerial bombing campaign against the EPOSS headquarters on Foxden Street in Foxden City. Serious damage was caused to the rooftop farm; EPOSS condemned the unprovoked attack. The government claimed responsibility for the attack, stating that it was in direct response to the parliament attacks of 24 March. It was later reported that a major EPOSS officer had been demoted down to Villager rank in the Foxden ranks system following the attack on parliament. EPOSS stated that this would not affect their structure. EPOSS revealed in a public press conference during the evening of 26 March that following the attack on their headquarters, they were starting "the official fightback". They revealed that what they had done so far was "child's play" compared to what was going to be done. 27 March During the evening, a spleef match between EPOSS members and "the challengers" descended into violence after it emerged both sides were using fire-resistance potions, a form of spleef performance-enhancing drug. The Spleef match was held to decide the fate of EPOSS. In the end EPOSS lost and were sold to the government, ending the war. The deal was widely accepted as deeply corrupt, however, and former members of EPOSS formed REPOSS in response to the sale.